


Kefka's New Pet

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, I Blame Dragon, Kefka Kefka'ing, Pets, Scary Clowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9919418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Kefka gets a new pet. Leo doesn't like Kefka's new pet. (Spoiler: it's a Tonberry.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragon_MoonX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_MoonX/gifts).



~ Kefka's New Pet ~

"What is that?" Leo asked as he stared in disbelief at the sight before him.

"What does it _look_ like?" Kefka asked condescendingly.

"It looks like... a Tonberry on a leash," Leo answered. But surely it couldn't actually be one of those. Surely.

There was a resounding _pop_ and confetti poured out of the ends of Kefka's multicolored sleeves as he sarcastically congratulated the general on his perception.

"Look at the big brain on Leo!" Confetti flew in all directions as Kefka punctuated this statement with a hearty round of over-exaggerated clapping. "That's right. It's a Tonberry a leash. How do you like my new pet?"

"You can't keep a Tonberry as a pet!"

"Oh yeah? Ask the Emperor. Because I'm fairly certain he'll tell you that I _can_."

"I didn't mean you're not _allowed_ ," Leo attempted to reason with his interlocutor. "I meant that it's a dangerous monster, and you never know when it's going to ki-" And then, as if to prove Leo's point, the Tonberry drove its knife into Leo's stomach. "Oh god, it just fucking stabbed me, didn't it?"

Kefka cackled and patted the Tonberry on its cute little head.

"Good boy."

~end~


End file.
